


Head In the Clouds

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, these boys are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Albert seeks out the sky when he needs to think, and Race has given him lots to think about.





	Head In the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> There aren't any warnings before this, so just enjoy this sweet little fic.
> 
> This is also cross posted on my Tumblr just fyi

Whenever the world got too much for him, Albert would seek the highest possible place, a leftover from his time before he ran away when he could escape onto the fire escape outside his window. He always thinks better with the sky above him.

Today he's up on the roof of the Lodging House, the gravel digging into his back. Trying to get his thoughts in order, he stares up at the cloudless blue sky. The sky that's the same color as a certain, cigar toting, blond's eyes. 

He lets out a strangled groan as he shuts his eyes against the blinding blue. How is he supposed to get over these feelings when everything makes him think of Race? Like the shop where Race buys his cigars when he has a good selling day. Or the Brooklyn bridge where they swim when it gets too hot to sell. Even the smell of baking bread reminds him of the time he and Race almost got caught trying to sneak a small loaf and had to hide in a tiny alcove in an alley until the bulls went by. They had been squished together so much that you couldn't tell where one boy ended and the other began. It had left Albert with his cheeks aflame and a new revelation in his heart. 

Albert's drawn from his reverie by the sound of footfalls on the fire escape. He just smothers his cap over his face, what does a guy have to do to get away from all these people? 

“Crutch told me you'd be up here, said ya needed to clear your head.” That voice sends both a shot of happiness and a pang of longing through Albert's heart. “You alright?” 

“Yes, no, I dunno anymore.” He dares a glance at Race, which is a mistake with the sun highlighting the boy's halo of golden curls. He smothers another groan.

“Ya know I'm always here for ya, right?” Race says, laying down next to him, their shoulders bumping.

“Yeah, I know.” Race gives him a smile that rivals the brightness of the sun. 

They sit for a while before Albert closes his eyes and drifts off into a warm, hazy sleep with Race by his side. 

Race hears when Albert's breathing evens out, meaning he's fast asleep. He turns to look at his best friend, who is much closer than he thought. So close he can count the freckles scattered across Albert's nose and cheekbones, he wonders why Albert hates them so much and denies the fact he had them. 

Freckles are one of the many things he loves about Albert. The sound of Albert's laugh when it sneaks up on them both. How Albert waves his hands around when he gets excited. The way the left side of his mouth will creep up before he breaks out into a full blown smile, or when he bites his lip to restrain a smile or laugh. And just maybe he likes Al's mouth a little too much for it to be strictly platonic. 

He's pulled from his admiration of Albert when the redhead turns on his side, mumbling from whatever dream he's having. Albert's face is contorted pain, he reaches out for Race. 

“Hey Albo, wake up.” He gently shakes the boy awake. “It's just a dream, you'se safe, you’se safe.” 

Albert opens his eyes, fear evident in their brown depths. “I, I thought.” He takes a deep breath, “You were gone.” He hides his face in Race’s chest. 

“I'm never gonna leave you, promise.” He holds Albert in a tight hug, rubbing circles into his back. 

The pair sit like this until Albert's calmed down, and then a little longer because Albert's snaked his arms around Race’s waist. The unexpected contact sends a small shiver up Race's spine.

“You alright?” Race whispers, not moving his head from Albert's shoulder. 

“Am now, I guess.” Neither move. 

“Wanna tell me what you were dreamin’ about?” 

Albert pulls back, his cheeks dusted pink under the freckles. “It's kinda embarrassing,” He says shyly, which is odd. Albert's anything but shy. 

“You said I was gone?” He presses lightly, putting a hand to the other’s cheek. 

“You were, it's just.” Albert bites his lip, “We were kissing and the bulls caught us and they were taking you off to the Refuge and you were screaming and telling me to run, but I couldn't. And you were gone.” It comes out in one long jumble of words, too fast for Race to understand most of it. 

“Hey, hey, slow down it's alright.” He wipes away a stray tear that's made its way down Albert's cheek. Albert isn't even look at him anymore. “It's all gonna be okay.” 

A beat passes in silence, before Albert looks up, his gaze focused on the sky above. “I think I'm in love with you.” 

It's almost too quiet to hear, Race wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been sitting so close. He brings another hand up to Albert's face. 

“Well then, that makes this easier.” Race carefully presses their lips together, finally feeling that distracting mouth on his own. 

Albert makes a soft noise when they have to pull apart, he almost leans forward again, but thinks better of it. 

“That was,” Albert trails off. 

“Amazin’?” Race cracks a lopsided smile. 

Albert laughs, “I was thinkin’ more like unexpected.” 

“Ah, beggars can't be choosers now can they?” This earns a laugh from Albert, who pulls Race in for another kiss. 

“As much as I'd love to continue this, we should probably head back 'fore the boys start getting curious where we'se at.” Albert stands up, lending a hand to Race. 

“Yeah,” He responds, stretching. A little strip of skin is revealed in that moment, making Albert rethink his decision. “Or maybe, we could stay?” Race smirks, letting Albert know he did that on purpose. 

“Ya know, I like the way you think.” It's his turn to smirk before pulling Race close to him, toppling them both back down onto the roof, laughing. 

The sun sets behind them, illuminating the banks of clouds on the horizon pink and gold. A perfect end to wonderful afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos will make my day. 
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna about these boys or newsies in general.


End file.
